


The Calendar

by JamzM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamzM/pseuds/JamzM
Summary: Destiel drabble. Takes place after 9x03, where Cas is a human who was killed by an angel.
Relationships: Dean x Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Календарь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966421) by [captainhook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook)



> “ _There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends  
>  And I meant everything I said that night  
> I will come back to life  
> But only for you  
> Only for you _”__

“Cas, you can’t... you can’t do that again, you can’t die on me again,” Dean scolded, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve had too many people in my life die, but without you and Sammy...” he trailed off as he paced the kitchen.  
“I’ll be okay Dean. I’ll be more careful,” Cas promised. “But know that if I die, I’d come back to life, for you,” he assured Dean.  
“What if there is no next time? If Sam wasn’t there, Ezekiel wouldn’t have been, you would’ve died in that damn apartment!” Dean snapped. “You’re a human now, if something goes horribly wrong, you can’t always fix it.”  
“I understand, Dean.” 

***

Two days later, the boys were on another hunt. Ezekiel insisted that Castiel had to leave the brothers alone, so Dean sent him away before they took off. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew how this would end: with Cas dead. 

***

Dean frowned at the calendar in front of him, drawing a fifth black “X” on it. It had been five days since they’d heard from Cas. “We gave him a burner phone, we should’ve heard from him by now,” Dean hissed.  
“I’m sure he’s fine, Dean,” Sam assured him. “He’s gone MIA before...”  
“I just think something’s wrong,” Dean replied with a sigh. Dean’s phone rang, and he sprung to answer it. “Hello?”  
“Hi, is this Dean Snyderson?” the voice on the other end asked. Dean stiffened. This was the name they used in terms of next-of-kin business. If someone had found this name, that meant they found Cas’ phone.  
“Yes,” Dean answered cooly.  
“This is Dr. Jones at St. Elizabeth’s Hospital in Greenwood. You were listed in here as the emergency contact for Clarence,” she clarified. Dean closed his eyes. “I’m sorry to inform you that Clarence has passed away.” Dean’s body went cold, and he sunk to the floor. “If you could get down here within the next few days to identify the body for us, and make some arrangements...” she continued. Dean sighed.  
“Yeah. Yeah I’ll be there.”

***

Sam and Dean sat on either side of the table Cas laid on in the abandoned warehouse. The boys had painted demon warding sigils everywhere, leaving room for angels. Now that Sam was healed, Ezekiel had found a new vessel, so the boys were out of options. Dean bowed his head and sighed. “If any of you angels got your ears on, and care about Cas, listen up. Cas is... Cas is dead. He was killed, and I’m sure it was by one of you traitorous sons of bitches. But if any of you believed in him, and still do, come find me. I’ll owe you.” The sound of wings fluttering brought Dean back. “Who are you?” he asked.  
“Faith,” the blonde woman chirped. Dean smirked to himself.  
“Faith, huh? Well, can you cure Cas here?” he asked, straight to the point.  
“Yes,” she answered. Her hand shot out rays of white light as she rested it on Cas’ chest. He gasped and sat up, immediately locking eyes with Dean.  
“Cas?” Dean croaked out, reaching out to cup his face.  
“Dean,” Cas replied, nuzzling into Dean’s hand. Dean pulled Cas into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.  
“I told you to never do that again.”  
“I told you I’d come back to life, for you. Only for you.”


End file.
